US 2009/237011 A1 discloses a lighting system comprising an illumination device with a luminary module and an identification circuit. The lighting system further comprises a fixture device with a driver module and a controller module, wherein the illumination device is detachably connected to the fixture device, the driver module is configured to supply power to the luminary module and the controller module is configured to communicate with the identification circuit of the illumination device to retrieve data and to control the driver module according to the data.
Known DC power distribution systems installed at a ceiling of a room comprise electrical contacts to which electrical devices like luminaires can be electrically connected such that they receive DC power. Over time the electrical contacts corrode, which can lead to a reduced performance of the DC power distribution system.